New Beginnings
by rooster dawn
Summary: Summary: Was Harm really kissing Diane or was it Mac.
1. Chapter 1

Title: _**New Beginnings**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: season 3

Summary: Was Harm really kissing Diane or was it Mac.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part one

Spring 1997

Harm's apartment

It was a rainy night. In fact it had been raining all week. Harm was sitting in a chair in his living room. He had been perusing through some old letters that he had written to Diane many tears ago. Some had thought they were love letters.

It was almost two years to the day that she was murdered. Agent Turkey had returned the letters to him after the investigation into her death was completed. Harm hadn't been completely satisfied with the results of the investigation.

He didn't think the real killer had been caught. He thought the Lieutenant had been a convenient scapegoat. He knew that in order for him to move on with his life, so that he could love someone else, he had to find out who the real killer was.

He had fallen in love with Mac, but didn't feel he could express that love until he had close the final chapter of his relationship with Diane. He needed to know who her killer was.

While he was reading one of the letters in the bundle he came across one letter that he hadn't written. It was a draft to Commander Hobart about his lack of action to the unwanted sexual advances she had reported and had to deal with during her tour.

It all of a sudden became very clear to him who the killer was. As he was getting ready to leave he heard a knock on the door. He put the gun that had been on the table in his belt.

He opened the door. It was Mac, what was she doing here? Had he forgotten that she coming over tonight? She was looking very beautiful and sexy as usual. She was wearing a soft brown sweater with a leather jacket.

Her hair was soft and frizzy from being out in the rain. She took off her jacket and went over to the couch to sit down.

"Hi Mac, uh ... what are you doing here?" asked a distracted Harm.

He didn't have time for a visit with her. The ship had arrived tonight and the murderer would be pulling the first shift. He needed to get going if he was going to meet the murderer before he left.

"I'm here for that dinner you promise me Harm. We're supposed to look over this file and work on the Munson case tonight." smiled Mac seductively while wondering what was wrong with him tonight.

"I'm sorry Mac, I completely forgot. Can I have a rain check? I have to go out tonight and meet an old friend. His ship is docking tonight and he is only going to be here for a few days." pleaded Harm.

"You have to be kidding Harm. I came all the way over here in the pouring rain to work on this case with you. We're not even close to being ready for it. Besides which I'm hungry. You promised me you would cook me dinner." replied Mac a little offended.

Harm got up and went over to the closet to get his jacket. Mac saw the gun behind his back in his belt. She was shocked. Where in the world was he going that he needed his gun. She got up and grabbed the gun from Harm before he realized what he was doing.

"Harm, what are you doing here with your gun?" asked a puzzled Mac.

"Nothing for you to worry about Mac." replied Harm. He didn't want to get into it with her about what he was planning to do.

"Harm, let's sit down and talk about it." begged Mac. She needed to know what was going on. She didn't want to see Harm get hurt or killed.

"I can't Mac. I need to get going. His ship is due in tonight. I want to see him before he leaves the ship." whine Harm wishing she would leave it alone and respect his wishes.

"Whose ship Harm, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." pleaded Mac.

Finally Harm relented knowing Mac was like a dog with a bone. Once she was on to something she wasn't going to let it go until had what she wanted.

"Okay, I will tell you, but then you will have to leave. I really do need to meet him tonight." Mac gave Harm back his gun.

Mac knew he probably had another gun either in his apartment or out in his car. They both sat down on the couch and Harm proceeded to tell her about the investigation of Diane's death two years ago.

How Kennick took over and didn't listen to anyone. She was on a mission to prove to the Admiral that she was more than just a lawyer, that she was capable of conducting investigations. She was also jealous that he was the poster boy of the Navy.

He told her about how he and Diane were going to go away that weekend to discuss their future together. He told her how he had been unable to have a normal relationship with anyone because he had unresolved his emotional feelings for Diane that weren't going to go away until he knew who really killed her.

He had finally figured out who had killed her when she had walked in the door. He was leaving to confront him.

"Harm, you have to let the SP's take care of him. You can't confront him all by yourself." pleaded Mac.

She feared that Harm might kill Diane's killer and ruin his career, his life. Which in the process could ruin hers. She loved him and didn't want to lose him.

"I can't let the SP's take care of it Mac. The evidence I have to confront him with wouldn't stand up in court. I have to get him to confess." replied Harm.

"Please Harm, if you have to do this, let's go and talk to the Admiral first. You owe it to him to talk to him first." wailed Mac trying to convince him it was the right thing to do.

"Okay Mac, you're right let's go." conceded Harm.

Harm and Mac went out to his car and began to get in. Harm didn't want to see the Admiral. He knew the Admiral wouldn't let him go. He would try to talk him out of going. Actually he would order him to stand down.

He wanted to protect Mac from what was going to happen. If he ruined his career, he didn't want to ruin hers too. Then Harm realized that he needed the letter that was back in his apartment.

"Darn, I forgot the letter back in my apartment, could you please go back up to my apartment and get it for me Mac? I'll warm the car up for you." asked Harm sincerely.

"Sure Harm as long as you promise not to leave without me." replied Mac.

"Okay Mac." responded Harm.

Mac got out of the car and went up to the building. As she was reaching for the front door she heard Harm's car speeding away out of the parking lot without her.

"Sorry Mac, but I have to do this myself. I can't have you getting involved." Harm said to himself as he pulled away.

"Damm you Harm. I love you. You're going to get yourself in trouble. Maybe you'll end up in jail or out of the service. You'll be out of my life before we can begin to have a real life together." wailed Mac.

She got into her jeep and managed to get it started. She had left her keys and jacket in Harm's apartment and it was lock. She had gotten soaked in the rain while she tried to start the jeep.

She headed back to JAG headquarters. She was hoping to find out some more information about the murder and where Harm had gone. She was soaking wet by the time she got to JAG and went into the building.

She found Bud still there. He helped fill her in on the missing pieces about Diane. She came across a picture of Diane in the file. She began to understand now why Harm stared at her when they first met. They could have been twins.

"What was she like Bud?" asked Mac.

"All you have to do is look in a mirror Ma'am. She looked exactly like you. But you have a completely different personality. She was softer, more amusing, a more relaxed personality.

Where as you have a more military bearing, more serious and hard nose, kick ass marine." replied a hesitant Bud. He didn't want to get her mad at him.

"Ma'am, Harriet has an extra uniform in her locker you can change into." offered Bud.

Mac changed into one of Harriet's uniforms that Bud had offered her. While Mac was changing Bud came up with two possibilities, but only one was due to arrive in Norfolk tonight. Bud went along with Mac as she drove to Norfolk.

Meanwhile Harm had arrived in Norfolk and was waiting for Commander Hobart to leave the ship. When Harm saw the Commander walking towards him he stopped him and confronted him.

"What are you doing here Commander?" asked a surprised Hobart. He wasn't aware of any problems on board that required a visit from Jag.

"I needed to talk to you about something." replied Harm.

Harm showed him the letter which stated how unresponsive Hobart had been to Diane's complaints of sexual harassment. That she was going to report him when they got back to port.

Hobart denied everything. He told Harm he had nothing that would stand up in court. Harm told him it didn't matter because they were settling everything tonight. As Harm drew his gun out from behind his back, Harm and Hobart heard footsteps coming from behind Harm.

They heard Mac call out Harm's name. "Harm!"

When Hobart saw Mac he thought he was seeing the ghost of Diane. He took a couple of steps backwards and fell off the pier, he was crushed between the dock and the ship.

"Harm! Are you all right?" asked a worried Mac as she put a hand on his cheek to check him out.

"Yeah Mac, I'm okay. What are you doing here? I thought I left you back at my place." responded Harm as he hugged her.

"Trying to save your sorry six flyboy." replied a happy Mac.

"You didn't need to do that Mac. I had everything under control. By the way you look like Diane in that navy uniform. You must have spooked Hobart. I think you were the last thing he expected to see tonight.

By the way you look very nice in navy white. Are you thinking about becoming a Squid? Why are you wearing a lieutenant's uniform anyway?" asked Harm in a teasing manner.

"My clothes were soaking wet thanks to you. Bud offered me one of Harriet's uniforms to change into. I didn't want you to kill Commander Hobart." replied Mac. "And No! I am not transferring to the Navy."

"You don't know if I would have killed him. I didn't even know what I was going to do. I was looking for the truth. Now I will never know what I would have done, but thank you anyway Sarah.

I still think you do look good in navy white Sarah. Are you sure you're not considering transferring to the navy? You would make a great squid." smiled Harm as he teased his little ninja girl.

"Ha, ha, ha you're very funny flyboy." replied an annoyed Mac. "Why in the world would I want to become a squid?" She just shook her head.

"Who Me?" grinned Harm.

Harm looked deeply into her eyes. He leaned towards her and started to kiss her. At first she a little surprise, but she had been waiting for this moment since the day they met.

She responded to the kiss by deepening it. She didn't want to let him go. When they finished kissing Mac tried to pass the kiss off. She wasn't sure if he was kissing her or kissing Diane goodbye.

"I know you weren't really kissing me, you were saying goodbye to Diane." wailed Mac softly.

"Why would you think that Sarah? Diane has been dead and gone from my life for two years now. What makes you think that I wasn't kissing you to say thank you for saving my sorry six, for stopping me from doing something really stupid that could have sent me to Leavenworth?" replied Harm.

Why was she trying to complicate things. He was thanking her and showing her that he was ready to move forward. He had really enjoyed kissing Mac. The way she kissed back, Harm was sure she enjoyed it too.

"What do you mean Harm?" asked a confused Mac. She needed clarification.

"I mean I love you Sarah MacKenzie. Coming here tonight to see Hobart was about closing the last chapter of my life with Diane. So I could move on." smiled Harm as he continued to hold her in his arms. He could see the confusion on her face.

"Move on to what Harm?" asked Mac hoping he meant having a relationship with her.

"To loving you Sarah." replied Harm as Mac's knees buckled.

Mac was blushing now. She was beginning to realize what was happening. Harm was calling her Sarah, her given name. Her heart began to beat faster. Her knees were beginning to buckle. She was swooning. Harm loved her.

She had slowly fallen in love with him ever since the first time she saw him in the rose garden. He had been so supportive of her. He had helped her deal with her demons that she carried with her every day.

She was glowing now. He said he loved her. The man of her dreams was in love with her, Sarah MacKenzie.

"You love me Harm?" asked Mac with a look of wonder on her face.

"Yes Sarah, I love you very much." replied Harm with a smile.

"I love you too flyboy, but about that dinner that you owe me?" asked Mac with a chuckle.

"Dinner! How can you think about food at a time like this? I tell you I love you and all you want to do is eat." replied Harm as he shook his head.

"That's because I'm starving Harm. Someone didn't feed me tonight like they had promise." smiled Mac.

"Okay, okay, I'll take you to dinner. Would you like to change first?" asked Harm with a smile.

"No, I'm okay for now. Let's go before the SP's come back. I don't want to deal with them tonight. We can talk to them tomorrow." replied Mac as her stomach growled.

"Okay, let me call Bud on his cell phone to let him know about our plans so he won't worry." replied Harm.

"We will have to talk to the Admiral tomorrow about what happened here tonight." continued Mac.

"Just about what happened to Hobart tonight. Let's not tell him how we feel about each other. I'm not ready to share my feelings about you with anybody but you." responded Harm as he kissed her forehead.

"Same here flyboy." replied Mac.

On the way back to DC they stopped off for something to eat. They talked about how they felt about each other. Afterwards they went back to Harm's place and made wild and passionate love.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: _**New Beginnings**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: season 3

Summary: Was Harm really kissing Diane or was it Mac.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part two

Over the next few months Harm and Mac explored their feelings for one another. They spent as much of their free time together as possible. They did the couple thing, dining out, going to the movies, taking long walks, and making hot and passionate love.

Harm would take Mac flying in his bi-plane to see the countryside. Then one autumn day after spending several hours viewing the many different colors of the fall foliage Harm landed the bi-plane in a field for a picnic.

"Are you enjoying yourself today Sarah?" asked Harm.

"Yes Harm, today has been wonderful. I can't believe how happy I am. This has been the best summer of my life." replied a very happy marine.

"I have to agree with you ninja girl. This summer has been very special. Being together with you has been wonderful. The fact that we have kept it from everyone else has made it even better." smiled Harm.

"I love you flyboy." cooed Mac.

"I love you too ninja girl." replied Harm.

"Do you think we should tell anyone?" asked Mac hesitantly. She was ready to let the world know. She was ready to move to the next level of their relationship.

"No. We would have to answer too many questions. We would be expected to socialize with other couples all the time. But more important we wouldn't be able to work together. Working with you is too special for me to give up at this time." replied Harm hoping she understood.

"That's so true. I really enjoy working with you too. I have learned so much. I am a much better lawyer now then I was before I arrived here." agreed Mac.

"Also one of us might have to leave Jag. I don't want that to happen right now." added Mac

"Thank you Sarah. I can say the same about working with you. I've had to get better to stay one step ahead of you. I can't slack off and let my charms win cases anymore. I'm not ready to give up working with you just yet." replied Harm as he took her into his arms.

They finished their lunch and were packing up the picnic item as they got ready to leave. Before they left Harm reach over and took one of Mac's hands.

"Wait Sarah, before we go back to DC, I have something I need to ask you." smiled Harm.

"Ok Harm, what do you want to ask me?" asked Mac coyly.

Harm had been full of surprises lately. She was smiling. Harm was calling her Sarah, her given name, all the time now when they were alone with each other. She felt so good when he did.

She saw him getting down onto one knee. Her breath caught as her heart began to beat faster. Tears began to form in her eyes as she began to realize what Harm was going to ask her.

"Sarah MacKenzie, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. The time we have spent together this summer has been so wonderful that I can't imagine you not being a part of my life.

I love you Sarah MacKenzie. I want to spend the rest of my life together with you making you happy." proposed Harm.

"The time we've spent together this summer has been very special. I never thought I could ever be this happy. You are my life, my soul mate. Yes Harm, I'll marry you." cried Mac happily.

Harm placed the ring on her finger. They shared a loving and passionate kiss before walking back to the plane. The trip back to DC was quiet as they both absorbed what had transpired today.

Later in the week Harm and Mac got together at his apartment to make plans about getting married a couple days after Christmas. They call his family and her uncle to arrange for them to spend Christmas together at his grandmother's farm.

All they told their families was that they had someone special they wanted them to meet. They didn't tell anyone about their wedding plans. They wanted everyone to be surprised.

Now the tricky part was to get the Admiral to allow them to take two weeks leave at the same time without raising the Admiral's suspicion or the suspicion of the rank and file in the office.

Their curiosity into Harm and Mac's relationship went well beyond what was considered normal. Junior officers and enlisted personnel shouldn't be paying attention to what Senior officers did with their private lives.

1 Oct 1997

JAG Headquarters

They decided that Mac should approach the Admiral first. She had more leave time built up and was usually more persuasive with the Admiral. He usually allowed Mac to take time off as she needed it.

Early that morning Mac went in to see the Admiral in his office. She was nervous. She had come up with an idea that would allow her to take leave. She didn't think she would be denied.

"Sir, I would like to request leave from 22 Dec to 4 Jan." requested Mac.

"That's a long time for you to be away Major. I don't know if I can afford to spare you for two weeks. What may I ask do you need that much time for?" asked the Admiral curiously.

"I have accumulated over seventy days of leave Sir. I received a notice from personnel last week that I have to use it or lose it. Sir, I would prefer to use my leave Sir." replied Mac hopefully.

"Very well Major, permission granted. Where are you going if I may ask?" asked the Admiral. He enjoyed putting his people on the spot.

"I don't know for sure yet Sir. I'm still in the planning stages. I was thinking about going skiing up north." replied Mac.

"Well let me know when you do Major, dismiss." commanded the Admiral.

10 Oct 1997

JAG Headquarters

In order to avoid suspicion that they were going away together Harm went in to see the Admiral a week later about taking leave. He had talked it over with Mac before coming up with a plan.

"What is it Rabb?" bellowed an annoyed Admiral.

"Request permission to take two weeks leave Sir." asked Harm.

"When would you like to take it?" asked the Admiral suspiciously.

"From 23 Dec to 5 Jan, Sir." replied Harm.

"I don't know if I can spare you for two weeks Commander." replied the Admiral. He knew something must be up.

"Why's that Sir? JAG is usually pretty quiet during that time of the year." responded Harm.

"The Major is going away then. I would like one of you two here during that time Commander." replied the Admiral as he tried to make Harm sweat. He hoped to get some intel about what his two best people were up to.

"Sir, I haven't spent Christmas with my family in a few years. They have planned something very special this year. I would like to be with them. I am also in the use it or lose it category." pleaded Harm.

"Very well Commander, it sounds kind of fishy. Are you sure you and the Major aren't going away together and quietly get married?" smiled the Admiral as he looked for a reaction from Harm but saw none.

"What? No Sir. I'm going to my grandmother's farm for Christmas. She lives in Pennsylvania. The last thing I heard was that Mac was going somewhere nice and warm." smiled Harm.

"Are you sure Commander? She told me she was going skiing." argued the Admiral.

"At one time Sir, but the more she thought about it, the more she didn't like the idea. She wanted to go somewhere warm, she said something working on her tan." smiled Harm.

"Very well Rabb, dismiss." bellowed the Admiral.

Later that afternoon Harm and Mac got together in his office to discuss what they were going to do before the end of the year.

"Did you have any trouble getting leave flyboy?" asked Mac.

"A little bit. The Admiral didn't like the idea of us both being away for that length of time at the same time." replied Harm as he shook his head.

"I know what you mean. I was fortunate that I had excess leave I had to use. He had to let me take it." commented Mac.

"I think he was a little suspicious of us taking time off at the same time. He was kidding me about you and I going away to get married." chuckled Harm.

"Well we better be prepared to deal with some good natured kidding from the rest of the staff. If the Admiral is astute enough to the possibility, then I'm sure the rest of them will be too." replied Mac seriously.

"I hadn't thought about that. We should come up with a plan tonight over dinner." continued Harm.

"Well that's what you have me for." giggled Mac.

"To cook me dinner." teased Harm.

"What? No silly." replied Mac as she shook her head in disbelief.

"To make me feel like a real man." as Harm continued to tease.

"Only in your dreams flyboy." replied Mac as she enjoyed their little game.

"Then what ninja girl?" responded Harm not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

"Someone to think about all the possibilities. We can plan on what to say to them. If one of us is approached about it, we can make a general announcement to everyone at that time. That should lessen the ribbing we get from them." smiled Mac satisfactory.

"Sounds like a plan to me ninja girl." smiled Harm.

They discussed their plans over dinner that night. The next morning when they arrived at the office there was a buzz going throughout the bullpen. The Harriet's rumor mill was working over time.

Tiner had just posted the leave requests for the next two months. The Commander and Major were taking two weeks of leave at the same time.

It could mean only one thing to Harriet, they were going away together for a romantic getaway or they were going away to get married and go on their honeymoon.

Harriet saw them walking into the bullpen together. She walked over to Mac's office and knocked on the door. She wanted to pump her for information about their vacation plans. She was so excited.

"Enter." commanded Mac.

"Good morning Ma'am, How are you today?" asked Harriet hoping to avoid suspicion.

"I'm just fine Harriet. Why are you so chipper today?" asked Mac.

"Tiner posted the leave schedule for the rest of the year." replied Harriet coyly.

"So where are you and Bud going Harriet?" asked Mac sincerely.

"Huh? No Ma'am, Bud and I aren't going anywhere this year. My folks are coming from Florida to be with us for the holidays." replied a confused Harriet.

"Then why are you so excited with the leave schedule?" asked Mac. She loved teasing Harriet. She could be quite ditzy at times.

"We're all so happy to see that you and the Commander are going away together for the holidays." smiled Harriet.

"Who's we Harriet?" teased Mac.

"All your friends here at JAG." replied a chipper Harriet.

"I have no friends Harriet, I'm a marine. Marines and squids aren't friends." replied Mac. She loved playing mind games with Harriet.

"Huh? I thought we were friends Ma'am." whimpered Harriet.

"I'm only teasing Harriet." smiled Mac.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Harriet uneasily wondering why Mac wasn't taking her seriously.

"Now why would anyone be happy to see us go away together Harriet?" asked Mac as she shook her head in disbelief.

"We all know how much you both love each other." replied Harriet sincerely.

"Where did you come up with that fantasy Harriet?" asked Mac in a state of wonderment. The things Harriet spent her time thinking about.

"We see how the two of you look at each other and how you listen when the other is speaking." continued Harriet determined not to be denied.

"Where in the world do you come up with these fantasies Harriet? Harm and I are just good friends who happen to enjoy each other's company from time to time. We could never live together.

We fight about everything Harriet, whose apartment, what defense strategy, what food to eat. We have been helping each other deal with problems from our past, for which I'm grateful.

But to fight with Harm every day would be too much for me to deal with. We would end up killing each other Harriet." replied Mac trying to squash the idea that Harriet had about how she and Harm felt.

"But you love each other, you both are taking leave together Ma'am." whined Harriet.

"No Harriet, we are not! We are only taking leave at the same time, but not together. He's going home to spend time with his family and I am going skiing up in New England." stated Mac adamantly.

"I'm sorry that I came to the wrong conclusion Ma'am." wailed Harriet.

"That's okay Harriet." comforted Mac. "Harm and I are both set in our ways. We like our lives the way they are."

Mac went out into the bullpen area. "May I have everyone's attention please." bellowed Mac.

"AT EASE." yelled Gunny.

"Thank you Gunny. As you all are well aware, the Commander and I have put in for leave for approximately the same time. This doesn't mean that we are going away together for a romantic getaway.

All it really means is since we work together a lot of our caseloads free up at the same time. Therefore we end up having time to take leave at the same time. Since neither of us has taken a Christmas vacation in a few years we both decided to go away this year.

We are not going away together. Harm is spending Christmas with his family and I'm going away skiing. Again I say we are not going away for a romantic getaway or getting married. Thank you for time and patience. Have a nice day." concluded Mac.

There was a hush and then a buzz started as they all started talking about what had just happen.

"What's the matter honey?" asked a befuddled Bud.

"I thought for sure that they were going away together." wailed Harriet.

"I've told you a hundred times before Harriet, don't get emotionally involve in their relationship. They are good friends who enjoy working together." reprimanded Bud with love that only a patient man could have.

"I know that Bud, but if they could only see what everyone else sees." replied Harriet as she continued to wallow in despair.

"May be they do love each other, but aren't ready for that kind of relationship at this point in their lives Harriet. May be in another universe they could be married and be working together, but not here and not now while they are in the service." responded Bud as he tried to console Harriet.

with her.

"To loving you Sarah." replied Harm as Mac's knees buckled.

Mac was blushing now. She was beginning to realize what was happening. Harm was calling her Sarah, her given name. Her heart began to beat faster. Her knees were beginning to buckle. She was swooning. Harm loved her.

She had slowly fallen in love with him ever since the first time she saw him in the rose garden. He had been so supportive of her. He had helped her deal with her demons that she carried with her every day.

She was glowing now. He said he loved her. The man of her dreams was in love with her, Sarah MacKenzie.

"You love me Harm?" asked Mac with a look of wonder on her face.

"Yes Sarah, I love you very much." replied Harm with a smile.

"I love you too flyboy, but about that dinner that you owe me?" asked Mac with a chuckle.

"Dinner! How can you think about food at a time like this? I tell you I love you and all you want to do is eat." replied Harm as he shook his head.

"That's because I'm starving Harm. Someone didn't feed me tonight like they had promise." smiled Mac.

"Okay, okay, I'll take you to dinner. Would you like to change first?" asked Harm with a smile.

"No, I'm okay for now. Let's go before the SP's come back. I don't want to deal with them tonight. We can talk to them tomorrow." replied Mac as her stomach growled.

"Okay, let me call Bud on his cell phone to let him know about our plans so he won't worry." replied Harm.

"We will have to talk to the Admiral tomorrow about what happened here tonight." continued Mac.

"Just about what happened to Hobart tonight. Let's not tell him how we feel about each other. I'm not ready to share my feelings about you with anybody but you." responded Harm as he kissed her forehead.

"Same here flyboy." replied Mac.

On the way back to DC they stopped off for something to eat. They talked about how they felt about each other. Afterwards they went back to Harm's place and made wild and passionate love.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: _**New Beginnings**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

Spoiler: season 3

Summary: Was Harm really kissing Diane or was it Mac.

Disclaimers: The characters of JAG are the property of Donald Bellisario and Bellisarius Production, Inc. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. May be reproduce if unchanged, author given full credit, and no financial transaction is involved.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed._

part three

Carolyn overheard parts of Bud and Harriet's conversation. She went over to talk with Harriet after Bud left. She attempted to ease her grief.

"Don't worry Harriet. I think Sarah is just throwing up a smoke screen." smiled Carolyn.

"What do you mean Ma'am?" asked a sullen Harriet.

"You know Sarah as well as I do. She tends to protest too much when the rumors about her are true. She tends to ignore rumors when they aren't true.

She is the first one to head off a source when a rumor might be true. Didn't you see where she went after she made her little announcement." smiled Carolyn.

"No Ma'am, I was too upset." wailed Harriet.

"She went into Harm's office. Probably to report that the mission was accomplished. Didn't you have a conversation with her before she made her announcement." asked Carolyn.

"Yes, I mentioned that they were in love with each other and were going away together." replied Harriet sullenly.

"And what did she say?" asked Carolyn.

"She said they were just good friends. She said they fight a lot." replied Harriet not sure where this line of questioning was going.

"But did she ever deny that she loved him?" asked Carolyn.

"No, I don't think so." replied Harriet now totally confused.

Harriet didn't like to think about logic. It made her head hurt too much. Somehow she suspected that Carolyn was leading her through a logical argument that all lawyers were famous for.

"Which means what?" asked Carolyn trying to get Harriet to think for a change. She could be so ditzy at times.

"So you think that they are really going away together?" thought Harriet.

"Yes, and they are getting married." grinned Carolyn.

"How can you tell Ma'am?" asked a very confused Harriet.

"Sarah has been very happy lately. Which usually has something to do with Harm. They must have finally gotten together. She has the look of a woman in love." smiled Carolyn coyly.

"I think you are right Ma'am. She has been very happy lately. But are you sure they are going away together. She says all they do is fight a lot when they're together for any length of time." whined Harriet.

"All couples fight Harriet. You and Bud disagree all the time, but you still love each other." replied Carolyn.

"Yes Ma'am. What are we going to do?" asked Harriet.

"Nothing for now Harriet. Let them enjoy being together without worrying about whether or not anyone knows. We can plan something for them when they returned from leave." smirked Carolyn.

"Okay Ma'am." replied a happier Harriet. Harriet was happy again. Her world had once again come into balance. All was right with the world.

Meanwhile in Harm's office.

"Do you think they believed you Sarah?" asked Harm.

"I'm sure of it. You should have seen the look on Harriet's face. She was so disappointed." smiled Mac.

"I know she's disappointed, but it's the best way to put a lid on it. I'm sure she'll get over it." smiled Harm.

"That's not very nice Harm, but you're right. You have to stop the rumor at its source. You want to come over to my place for dinner tonight?" asked Mac hopefully.

"Okay ninja girl." replied Harm.

24 Nov 1997

Grandma Sarah's farm

They were having a mild Autumn on the east coast this year. The weather was beautiful. The forecast for the long weekend was sunny and high's in the seventies. Harm and Mac decided to fly up to Grandma Sarah's farm in Harm's bi-plane for Thanksgiving.

Harm wanted his grandmother to meet his marine, Sarah. They also wanted to store Mac's wedding gown and Harm's dress whites at the farm for the wedding. They had a wonderful long weekend together as the two Sarah's got to know one another better.

"Harm was right about you Sarah." started Grandma Sarah.

"How's that Sarah?" asked Mac.

"Well you know Harm. He usually likes to embellish when he talks about things he loves." continued Grandma Sarah with a chuckle.

"And?" wondered Mac curiously.

"Everything he has told me about you is true." smiled Grandma Sarah.

"What did he say?" asked a curious Mac.

"That you are the most wonderful woman that he has ever met. You're beautiful, intelligent, supportive, loyal, and an excellent lawyer." smiled Grandma Sarah.

"Thank you Sarah, Harm is pretty wonderful himself. I never knew what real happiness was all about until I met Harm. I thought I could survive all by myself. I didn't think I needed anyone in my life." replied a happy Mac.

"Everyone needs someone Sarah." replied Grandma Sarah.

"Before I met Harm I didn't think so, but now I do. I was a tough ass kicking marine and proud of it. But Harm showed me that you're not weak if you showed a little weakness. If you share your fears and regrets with someone, then you can overcome them and become happier with yourself.

Before I met Harm I didn't believe I deserved to be love by someone as wonderful and decent as Harm. Harm showed me I was wrong. With a lot of love and patience I began to believe that I was deserving of being loved by a good man like everyone else. For that I'm very grateful to him." continued a proud Mac.

"Well you deserve it Sarah. You're a very special young lady." responded Grandma Sarah.

"Thank you Sarah. I'm so happy to have finally met you. It's been very generous of you to accept me here at this time of year and again next month. I can understand why Harm loves you so much." smiled Mac.

"It was my pleasure dear. I have always felt good when Harm has wanted to share his friends with me. And holidays are the best time to open your doors to others." stated Grandma Sarah.

23 Dec 1997

JAG Headquarters

A couple of days before Christmas Harriet and Carolyn met in the coffee room to discuss Mac and the welcome back party for the newly weds. Harriet was so excited.

She had been so depressed when Mac had told her that she and the Commander weren't going away with each other. But Carolyn had convinced her otherwise. She was so psych. Her two best friends were going to be married.

"I think you were right about what's going to happen next week with the Commander and Major." started an excited Harriet.

"Why is that Harriet?" asked an amused Carolyn. She was amazed at how quickly Harriet's ditzy mind could go from one emotional state to another.

"I found out that the Commander took the Major to his grandmother's farm for Thanksgiving. Also it seems like the Major is even happier now then she was before. She can't be going away on leave by herself." continued Harriet.

"I see you have a keen eye and you are developing good investigating skills like your husband. Mac has been walking around the office like she was on cloud nine." laughed Carolyn.

"Thank you Ma'am. So what are we going to do for them?" asked Harriet.

"We're going to throw them a welcome back party the Friday they return to work." smiled Carolyn.

"I don't think we should invite the Admiral though." replied Harriet thinking out loud.

"You're right about that. He could cause them some grief. But if we pretend and make the party a gag wedding reception. Then we could invite him. We can have everyone give them gag gifts like we were pretending they got married. It could be a lot of fun." chuckled Carolyn.

"That's sounds like a great idea Ma'am!" replied a very excited Harriet.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll arrange for a place, food, and entertainment. You can talk to everyone tomorrow after Harm and Sarah leave. You can tell them what we have planned." ordered Carolyn.

"Will do Ma'am." smiled Harriet.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: _**New Beginnings**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

part four

24 Dec 1997

Grandma Sarah's farm

Harm and Mac were driving up to the farm. The traffic was light once they got away from the city limits. They stopped about half way to take a break and to get something to eat. Mac was hungry as usual.

"So how are you doing Sarah?" asked Harm.

"I'm pretty nervous Harm. Meeting your mother and Frank for the first time is pretty scary. Plus getting married to the most wonderful man in the world has me flying so high emotionally I don't think I will ever come down." replied a nervous Mac.

"Thank you Sarah, but you should relax. I've told my mom all about you and she's just as crazy about meeting you. She is meeting the woman who has tamed her wild son." chuckled Harm.

He loved looking at Mac. She was so beautiful. And seeing her nervous like this was a new experience.

"That sweet of you to say Harm, but I'm still going to be very nervous until I pass mustard." smiled a nervous Mac.

"I'm sure my mom is just as nervous to be meeting you finally." smiled Harm.

Several hours later they pulled into the driveway to the farm. It had begun to snow lightly. As they were walking up the stairs of the porch the door opened. Standing in the doorway were Trish, Grandma Sarah, Frank and Uncle Matt. Harm and Mac greeted each one of them.

"Good afternoon Harm, how was your trip?" asked Trish as she gave her son a hug.

"It was good Mom. Mom, I would like you to meet Sarah Mackenzie. Sarah, this is my mother and this is Frank, her husband." introduced Harm.

"Hello Sarah, it's so good to finally meet you. Harm has told us so much about you." exclaimed Trish as she hugged Mac.

"Hello Mrs. Burnett, Mr. Burnett, Sarah." greeted Mac nervously.

"Please call us Trish and Frank." corrected Trish.

"Okay Trish. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." replied Mac as she looked over to Harm.

"Harm was right, you are very beautiful Sarah." Frank commented to Mac.

"Thank you Frank." replied Mac blushing.

They all went in to the house and gathered around the fire. Harm and Mac talked about the events of the past year. How their love for each other had grown. Finally they sat down for Christmas Eve dinner.

"Mom, Frank, I hope you don't have any plans for the twenty-seventh?" began Harm.

"No honey, Why?" asked Trish.

"It's the day Sarah and I are getting married." replied Harm happily.

"That's wonderful Harm! I'm so happy for you and Sarah. We were planning on staying for a few extra days anyways. We love it here after it snows. Christmas is going to very special this year." cried Trish happily.

"Thank you mom. It's really nice that you're going to be here." replied Harm.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else dear. Your grandmother did hint around that we should plan on staying around for a few extra days." chuckled Trish.

25 Dec 1997

Grandma Sarah's farm

The next day they celebrated Christmas feasting on turkey, potatoes, squash, turnips, sweet potatoes, onions, and cranberry sauce. An hour after dinner they were sitting around the fireplace.

They ate apple pie for dessert. They were all quite amazed at how Mac could eat so much and still stay so lean. Later they exchanged gifts and sang Christmas carols.

27 Dec 1997

Local church

Two days later they all gathered at the local church. Uncle Matt was there to walk Mac down the aisle to Harm. Frank was standing there with Harm. He was going to be the best man.

In the dressing room Trish and Grandma Sarah were helping Mac with last minute details before she was to walk down the aisle. Mac was very nervous.

"Sarah, you look so beautiful. Harm is going to be very happy when he sees how beautiful you look." stated Trish.

"Thank you Trish, but knowing my flyboy like I do, all he'll do is stand there drooling with a big flyboy grin on his face." giggled Mac.

"Sarah, Grandma Sarah and I would like you to have this ring. It's been in the Rabb family for over two hundred years. Harm's grandfather gave it to his Sarah. Harm senior gave it to me. And now we would like you to have it from all of us." smile Trish as she put the ring on Mac's finger.

"Thank you very much Trish, Sarah. I will always treasure this ring with all my heart. It will always remind me that I belong to a very wonderful and special family now." replied Mac as tears came to her eyes.

"I think we should get going now before my son chickens out. We love you Sarah." chuckled Trish as she hugged Mac.

"I don't think that would ever happen. We're soul mates. We will never be parted." smiled Mac hoping Trish was not right.

"He's always been there for me." They all had tears in their eyes as they realized how special it was to be together today.

Harm was standing at the altar with Frank. He looked up to see Mac being led down the aisle on her uncle's arm. She looked so beautiful. He had to wonder how he got so lucky to have someone as wonderful as Sarah fall in love with him and want to marry him.

He blessed himself to have Mac as the love of his life. When Mac reached Harm she smiled and mouthed "I love you flyboy."

The minister performed the ceremony. Harm and Mac exchanged their heart felt vows. When the ceremony was over they gave each other a nice long loving kiss after they were pronounced man and wife.

They went into town and had a nice dinner in the classiest restaurant in town. They all danced the night away before Harm and Mac left for their honeymoon the next day.

Before they left Harm asked Frank to create a paper trail showing that Sarah spent two weeks in Vermont skiing. They flew over to London on the corporate jet. They spent five glorious days doing the married thing.

When they got back to DC they moved into their new adjoining apartments. Harm put in a door between the two apartments so they could move freely about between the two. It would give the appearance that they were still living separately to the rest of the world.

2 Jan 1998

JAG Headquarters

Meanwhile while Harm and Mac were away on their honeymoon Carolyn and Harriet were busy little bees. They found a small reception hall for the party to welcome back the newlyweds.

They invited the JAG staff and their families. Everyone was asked to bring along a gag gift for Harm and Mac. They asked for one hundred dollars a couple to defray the cost of the party.

They had enough money left over to buy a nice wedding present for Harm and Mac. Which they would give Harm and Mac after the party when the Admiral wasn't around.

When Harm and Mac got back from their vacation, Carolyn informed them about the holiday party they were having. Attendance was mandatory. She asked Harm to bring Sarah to the party with him. The party would begin at 2000 hours. She had informed everyone else to be there by 1930 hours.

1900 hours

6 Jan 1998

The reception hall

All the JAG staff and their families arrived at the hall by 1930 hours. Carolyn gave them all a quick run down about the events that were scheduled for that evening. The hall was well decorated with a honeymoon theme.

There was a large banner that read "Welcome Back the Newlyweds-Harm and Sarah-We Love You". There was a head table set up for them and the senior staff. The food was ready to be served buffet style. The DJ was playing easy listening music.

At 1955 hours there was a drum roll as Harm and Mac made an appearance into the hall.

The DJ announced "And now appearing for the first time in public as a married couple, let's welcome Harmon and Sarah Rabb".

Everyone stood up and clapped. Harm and Mac were stunned. This was the last thing in the world that they had been expecting. What was going on here? Who was responsible for all of this? They smiled to everyone as they were led to the head table.

"This is a nice surprise everyone but the Major and I didn't get married while we were away." started Harm.

"Come on Harm, don't spoiled the fun." replied a saucy Carolyn with a smile.

"Yeah! Get with the program Rabb." bellowed a toasted Admiral.

"Yes Sir." replied Harm as he looked strangely at the Admiral. Harm and Mac began to whisper back and forth to each other.

"The Admiral looks as though he's feeling pretty good." whispered Harm.

"Yes he does. Do you think they really know that we got married Harm?" asked Mac.

"No, I think that they are just playing with us. Living out some misguided fantasy through us." replied Harm.

"Are you sure?" asked Mac.

"Yes. They really don't have any way of knowing for sure what we did with our time off. The only paper trail for them to follow is the one I ask Frank to create." smiled Harm.

"What trail was that?" asked Mac.

"One that says you spent two weeks in Vermont skiing." smiled Harm.

"That was a great idea Harm. I can show the receipts to Carolyn when they come back. Unless they were spying on us and followed us." replied a worried Mac.

"They wouldn't do anything like that. They just want us to be happy together. It gives them hope that someday they will find the same kind of happiness of their own like we have found with each other." replied Harm with a kiss.

"We can show a little displeasure and annoyance, but we should also enjoy being here with our friends." Mac whispered to Harm.

"You're right ninja girl." replied Harm.

He gave her a small peck on her cheek. Over the next hour everyone got something to eat, drink, and congratulated Harm and Mac. They were all having a good time.

By 2130 hours everyone had finished eating and were dancing. It was now time to open the gifts. Carolyn had Harriet wheeled over a table with gifts on it.

"Everyone please be seated. It's time to give the happy couple their Wedding gifts. We'll start with the gift certificates. There are five of them. There is one for diapers, one for baby food, one for CVS baby items, and two for BabyTimes." chuckled Carolyn shaking her head.

"I think they are trying to tell us something." Mac whispered to Harm.

"I can't imagine what that might be Mac." Harm whispered back as he shook his head.

Everyone laugh at the conversation between Harm and Mac. They look very happy and in love. They had opened about more ten boxes before Mac responded.

"What is it with all these baby clothes and baby items?" asked Mac.

"I guess they think you must be having a baby Sarah." laughed Carolyn.

"I thought this was supposed to be a wedding reception Carolyn." pondered Mac.

"It is Sarah." chuckled Carolyn.

"Then why does it seem like a baby shower." asked a very confused Mac.

"I don't know why Sarah. Maybe they all think you should have a baby now that you're married." smiled Carolyn.

"But I'm not even married Carolyn." wailed Mac despondently.

"Huh, huh, I don't know what else to tell you Sarah. Come on let's open some more boxes." encouraged Carolyn.

"Whoa Mac! Look at these outfits." Harm yelled out with excitement.

"Right out of Victoria Secrets Sarah. It looks like you have a different outfit for every night of the week. Hymmmm ... Harm should have a lot of fun getting you out of them." giggled Carolyn.

"They look like they will fit Sarah very nicely." grinned a drooling Harm.

"Please don't encourage him Carolyn." ordered Mac.

Sarah was blushing a nice shade of red. This was so unexpected. She couldn't believe anyone would ever dream to give her something so sexually provocative.

Even though she had been wild and crazy when she was younger, she was much more conservative today. She usually slept in an oversized T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Why Sarah? I'm sure Harm has noticed what a lovely full figure you have." teased Carolyn.

"Carolyn, how can you say such a thing. You know we aren't even seeing each other. And besides I don't wear frilly little things like this." replied Mac a little angry.

"I never did either until I got married Ma'am." smiled Harriet.

Everyone laughed when they heard the comments about the skimpy outfits that Mac and Harriet made.

As much as they all believe Harriet might be game about wearing something so provocative for Bud, they all assume Mac was more the long flannel t-shirt and boxer shorts type who didn't like to flaunt her sexuality.

"Hey! Don't I get anything." whined Harm.

"I think the frilly little things are your gift Commander." replied a toasted Admiral.

"Now that would be an interesting sight to see, Harm in a frilly little thing." teased Carolyn.

"Whoa! Red light Carolyn! Red light!" exclaimed an embarrassed Mac.

"Ok Sarah. Well we do have one gift left for you." chuckled Carolyn.

"It looks like a book." stated Harriet.

"How to furnish a nursery." smiled Carolyn.

"Well Sarah, I guess everyone here is trying to tell you something." smiled Harm.

"You think so flyboy?" asked Mac.

"Yes ninja girl. Do you think we should do anything about it?" whispered Harm in Mac's ear.

"Nope, I enjoy working with you too much to give it up. You've taken me all over the world. You've shown me so many wonderful sights. Why would I want to give it all that up to raise kids? I'm not ready for that yet." replied Mac.

"Well folks we tried. It's time for the wedding cake." exclaimed Carolyn as she waved her hands.

"What! There's more?" exclaimed a surprised Mac.

They brought the wedding cake out and over to the head table. Harm and Mac cut several slices of cake before placing the knife down on the table. As Harm fed Mac a slice of cake.

He held it close to her so she could take a bite, there was a chant from a few people "Shoved it in her face Rabb!"

"What! Are you crazy? Do I look like a fool? I know better than to get a marine mad at me." replied Harm as he feigned alarm.

Mac smiled, Harm knew her so well. Everyone laughed when they heard Harm. They knew he was right. Mac took a bite of the cake. Then she held up a slice of cake for Harm to eat.

Again the chanting began "Shove it in his face Mac."

"I think I heard that one before. I couldn't possibly do that to an officer and gentleman. Besides someday I may want to marry this flyboy.

He'll remember that I shoved some cake in his face and he won't want to marry me. I can't eliminate that possibility before it happens." smiled Mac.

Everyone hooted as Harm took a bite of cake. Afterwards they spent the rest of the night dancing.

"Don't they make a lovely couple?" sighed Carolyn.

"Yes they do Ma'am. Do you think we should follow them home tonight?" asked Harriet.

"Why Harriet, do you want to see how adults make love?" smiled Carolyn.

"No, I think we should let them have their time together while they can." replied Carolyn.

"Okay." replied a disappointed Harriet.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: _**New Beginnings**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

part five

Over the next several of years Harm and Mac worked very closely together. They traveled all over the world, Japan, Iran, Russia,

Columbia, etc ... investigating and finding the truth.

They kept their disagreements to a minimum while at work. They didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to themselves. Harm called his beautiful wife Mac at work but call her Sarah when they were at home.

Mac always like the way Harm called her by her given name. She always felt very special whenever he did. They always tried to maintain proper decorum at work conducting themselves like true professionals.

Whenever they had a disagreement about how to handle a case they would seek out a third person's point of view. This was usually Bud. They knew which ever one Bud agreed with the other was right.

During this time Harriet, the office busy body, was wondering why Harm and Mac couldn't see how much they love each other. She would questioned Mac about when she and the Commander were going to get together. After a while this became very tiring to Mac.

"So Ma'am, how's the Commander today?" asked Harriet curiously.

"He's doing just fine Harriet. You see him as often as I do." responded Mac with an edge.

"Are you two getting along alright Ma'am?" asked a concerned Harriet.

"Everything is fine Harriet. We have agreed to be more professional towards each other when we disagree in the office so we won't be so disruptive to others." replied Mac as she began to realize where this conversation was going.

"So when are you and the Commander going to get together, start dating, get married, and have a family?" asked Harriet with a big smile.

"Harriet!" exclaimed Mac.

"You love him don't you Ma'am?" replied Harriet.

"Of course I do Harriet. You know I do." replied Mac.

"Then why aren't you two dating? I'm sure he loves you too." wailed Harriet.

"I don't know about that Harriet. He has never expressed to me how he feels about me." replied Mac.

"You could take the initiative Ma'am." stated Harriet.

"We are very comfortable with the way our relationship is right now Harriet." responded Mac.

"But you could have so much more Ma'am." wailed Harriet.

"We spend a lot of time together here at work. We also work late into the night and weekends at his or my apartment whenever we have difficult cases. We eat a lot of dinners together because of it.

Sometimes we will even spend a weekend together just for the fun of it. Like last weekend he took me flying in his bi-plane. He sat the plane down in a field and we had a picnic. We had a lot of fun." replied Mac as her mind drifted off to a more pleasant time.

"Wouldn't you like to have it that way all the time Ma'am?" asked Harriet.

"No way Harriet. If I had it like that all the time it wouldn't be special. Besides I don't think I could take Harm twenty four seven. I like Harm a lot but right now our careers are more important.

They are soaring. And I don't want to be tied down raising children yet." replied Mac adamantly.

"But you could have so much more." whined Harriet.

"May be some day Harriet but not now. I don't see it in the foreseeable future." smiled Mac.

"I just want you to be as happy as Bud and I am." wailed Harriet.

"That very sweet of you Harriet, but Harm and I are perfectly happy with how our relationship is. We don't plan on changing it anytime soon. When we do we will. And please Harriet make sure Carolyn understands this too.

You both are good friends but enough is enough. You need to get on with your own lives." replied Mac impatiently.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Harriet.

Later Mac had a talk with Harm about her conversation with Harriet. It still amazed her that they didn't know that she and Harm were really married. They were very happy that they had been able to keep their marriage a secret.

Spring 2002

At the Rabb's residence

A year later Mac became pregnant. When she told Harm about it. She wondered what they should do next.

"We've kept our marriage a secret for four years Harm. I don't know what we're going to do now that I'm pregnant. In a few months I won't be able to hide it anymore." sighed Mac.

"Well that the price you have to pay for being so gorgeous ninja girl. Everyone wants to keep an eye on you. I think we should go out and celebrate.

We could announce that you are pregnant or we can say nothing and let them figure it out for themselves in due time." replied a very happy Harm.

"What would I say when they ask me who the father is?" asked Mac.

"That you know whom the father is and that no one else needs to know. But when the time is right they will be made aware of whom he is." replied Harm.

"I'm sure they all will think you are the father." replied Mac.

"That's okay, I'm use to playing dumb about these things. We could say they shouldn't jump to conclusions." smiled Harm as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think at some point we should let the Admiral know." stated Mac.

"Maybe, but then again let's let him come to us." replied Harm.

"What then?" asked Mac.

"We can tell him we recently got married after you found out you were pregnant." replied Harm as he gave her a little kiss.

"That we had only recently begun to explore our feelings for each other when I got pregnant. We wanted to make sure that being together would work." continued Mac.

"We didn't want to break up our partnership until we knew we were compatible as a couple." replied Harm on a roll.

"I've always enjoyed working with you flyboy." reminisced Mac.

"Me too ninja girl." agreed Harm.

"Spending so much time together with you these last few years has been wonderful. I'm going to miss it." moaned Mac.

"I'm going to miss spending so much time with you too, but I think we are ready to start a new phase in our relationship." replied Harm as he kissed her.

"Yes, having a child to raise together is going to be great. I can't wait. So we will wait to tell the Admiral." asked Mac.

"Yes, Sounds like a good plan to me. I love you Sarah." agreed Harm.

"I love you too Harm." cried Mac.

Admiral's Office

A few months later Mac was beginning to show. She had put on ten pounds and all her uniforms were beginning to fit quite snugly. The Admiral was beginning to suspect something was amiss. He called her into his office.

"So what's the story Colonel?" asked the Admiral.

"What do you mean Sir?" asked a puzzled Mac.

"Your uniform appears to be fitting a little more snug lately Major. You look like you been putting on weight. Is there anything you want to tell me Colonel." asked the Admiral curiously.

"Thank you Sir, just what every woman wants to hear from a man first thing in the morning, that she's getting fat." replied an indignant Mac.

"I'm sorry Colonel." replied the Admiral. "I don't know what came over me to say something so rude."

"It's okay Sir, you're right. I have been putting on weight. I'm pregnant." replied Mac.

"Have you told the Commander?" asked the Admiral.

"The Commander, why Sir?" asked Mac.

"He is the father of your child isn't he?" asked the Admiral.

"Why would you assume that Sir?" asked Mac.

"You two do spend a lot of time together." replied the Admiral.

"Well Sir, believe it or not, but I do have a life outside this office. I happen to like to keep it private." responded Mac indignantly.

"I do respect your privacy Colonel." replied the Admiral.

"Thank you Sir. And yes Harm knows that I'm pregnant." replied Mac.

"And how did this come about?" asked the Admiral.

"I think you know how Sir. After all you do have a daughter." replied Mac.

"You know what I mean Colonel." replied the Admiral.

"Well Sir, the with all our travels all over the world, it drew us closer together. We decided to explore our feelings for each other. A couple of months later I became pregnant." responded Mac.

"What are your plans?" asked the Admiral.

"Well Sir, you know Harm. He wanted to get married right away and make an honest woman of me. I want to wait and see how we make it as a couple first.

Last month while we were doing an investigation at Miramar we took the afternoon off and went to see his parents. We decided to get married." answered Mac.

"Why haven't you informed me of this before now Colonel?" asked the Admiral curiously.

"We have been taking care of a lot of paperwork associate with getting married. We've also been looking at houses and baby items. We were going to tell you about it tomorrow when we had everything squared away.

We just wanted to make sure we were compatible. We like our privacy where it concerns our relationship. Too many people in the past have tried to push us together faster than we were wiling to go.

We have always been comfortable with the pace that our relationship was moving at." responded Mac.

"That's true. Most people couldn't understand why you two couldn't see how much you loved each other." replied the Admiral.

"Believe me Sir, we both have been well aware of how we feel about each other. It was love at first sight for both of us, but we both had a lot of baggage to work through first. That didn't happen overnight.

It wasn't until Harm's crash coming back from his Quals that we felt the urgency. It was the first time that the reality of one of us not being in the other's life really set in.

It was something neither one of us wanted. So we decided to explore our feelings for one another on a more emotional level." responded Mac.

"Are you happy you did?" asked the Admiral.

"Yes Sir, I am. We've been very happy together. We are glad that we waited. It's been wonderful." smiled Mac.

"Well congratulations Colonel on your marriage and baby to be. I'll do my best to keep you both here. You two are my best team. I'll probably have to break you up and assign you new partners.

But I'm sure on the high profile cases I'll be able to team you two together." replied the Admiral.

"Thank you Sir." said Mac gratefully.

"Dismiss Colonel." ordered the Admiral.

Mac left the Admiral's office and went to see Harm.

"I've just had an interesting talk with the Admiral." started Mac.

"What about Mac?" asked Harm.

"He finally figured out that I was pregnant. He said I was getting fat." pouted Mac.

"Is that right? What did you say?" asked Harm.

"It's not nice to tell a woman she's getting fat. He then assumed that you were the father." replied Mac.

"What did you tell him them?" asked Harm.

"I asked him why does everyone assume my life revolves around you. I do on occasion have a social life that doesn't include you." laughed Mac.

"What did he say to that?" asked Harm.

"He apologized. I did tell him that in this case though he was right. That you were the father and that I had told you. I also told him we had recently begun to explore our feelings when I got pregnant. And then we got married." replied Mac.

"How did take the news?" asked Harm.

"Better than I thought he would. Though he was disappointed he wasn't invited to the wedding. I told him it wasn't anything personal. It was only because we are very private people. We don't like to draw attention to our personal lives." replied Mac.

"So what is he going to do with us?" asked Harm wishing that he could take her into his arms and kiss her.

"He said he'll try to keep us both, but he'll probably have to assign us new partners. We will be able to work the high profile cases together." smiled Mac.

"That sounds great ninja girl." replied Harm.

"I love you Harm." replied Mac.

"I love you too Sarah." returned Harm.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: _**New Beginnings**_

Author: _rooster dawn_

Classification: Harm/Mac

part six

Jag Headquarters

A month later Harm and Mac decided to tell the JAG staff that they had gotten married and that they were going to have a baby. They were sure everyone would be happy for them when they heard the news.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention. The Colonel and I have an announcement for all of you." bellowed Harm as he tried to get everyone's attention.

"What is it Sir?" asked Bud as he stuttered nervously.

"Harm and I have recently gotten married. And as I'm sure most of you have noticed, I'm expecting a baby in a few months." announce Mac with a smile.

"Congratulations Sarah. I'm so happy for you and Harm." smiled Carolyn as she gave her a hug. Everyone gathered around them and offered their congratulations. They all hugged Mac and shook Harm's hand.

"Sarah, we need to get together and have a baby shower for you." Carolyn whispered to Mac.

"Thank you Carolyn, I appreciate your kindness, but isn't that what we did a few years ago." replied a grateful Mac.

"What do you mean Sarah?" asked a puzzled Carolyn.

"When you and Harriet thought that Harm and I had gotten married. Just about every gift was a baby item." smiled Mac.

"I had forgotten about that. But that's old news Sarah. We need a reason to get together and celebrate. And a baby is the best reason of all to do so." replied a gleeful Carolyn.

Later in month they had the baby shower at Bud and Harriet's house. They decided to make it co-ed. Carolyn had arranged for everyone to get there at least a half hour before Harm arrived with Mac.

The men spent most of the afternoon outside around the grill drinking beer and grilling steaks. The women stayed inside in the living room.

They opened all the gifts while the mothers told horror stories of the pain they went through when they gave birth to their children. Mac had an uneasy look on her face when she heard this. They also told stories about how wonderful their lives had changed afterwards.

At the Rabb's Residence

A few months later Harm and Mac's families arrived in DC. They help them get the nursery ready in the new house that Harm and Mac had bought the month before.

"It's time Harm. We need to get to the hospital." moaned Mac.

"Okay, let me call my mom so she can let everyone else know." replied a calm Harm.

Three hours later Mac gave birth to a little baby girl. She looked like Mac, but had blue eyes. They named her Victoria Sarah Rabb. Their families had joined them later in Mac's hospital room.

"So how's my baby doing?" asked Deanne as she hugged Mac.

"I'm doing okay now mom. Now that my little girl has been born. The labor pains were unbelievable." moaned Mac.

"Worse then being shot in the leg?" asked a curious Harm.

"Yes, very much so." stated Mac.

"But it's well worth it baby. Your little girl is so beautiful. She looks like you but has Harm's blue eyes." smiled Deanne.

"Thank you mom. She's perfect." replied Mac with a smile.

"Have you named her yet Sarah?" asked Trish.

"Yes, We name her Victoria Sarah Rabb." replied Mac.

"We wanted to make sure that there will always be a Sarah Rabb around." chuckled Harm as he kissed Mac's cheek.

"That's a beautiful name Harm and thank you." replied a happy Grandmother Sarah.

A few weeks later after Harm took Mac and the baby home. They invited their family and friends over for a cookout. They wanted everyone to meet the newest Rabb.

Everyone had a great time. They congratulated Harm and Mac on a job well done. Mac was sitting on the porch swing. Carolyn and Harriet had join her.

"So what's your little girl's name Sarah?" asked an envious Carolyn. She always wished that she had a little girl of her own.

"We named her Victoria Sarah Rabb." replied Mac happily.

"That's a beautiful name Sarah. How did you decide to name her Victoria?" asked Carolyn.

"It's signifies everything that we've had to overcome to be together to have her." answered Mac.

"Victoria is a beautiful name and she is a beautiful baby." cooed Harriet.

"Thank you Harriet and Carolyn. Was Harm smoking a cigar outside Harriet?" asked Mac. She liked putting Harriet on the spot to watch her squirm.

"What? ummm... I don't know ma'am." answered a befuddled Harriet.

Harriet looked at Carolyn with a strange look on her face. She didn't want to squeal on the Commander. He was a good friend. He was Bud's mentor.

"It's okay Harriet. I told him that it was okay to smoke one since he was handing out cigars to everyone to announce the birth of our daughter." smiled Mac.

"Yes, he was smoking his cigar. He seemed to be really enjoying it." giggled Carolyn.

"Good. I know he doesn't smoke them anymore because I don't like them. He needs to be able to indulge every once in awhile. This is a very special occasion for him too. He has work so hard getting everything ready for Victoria." sighed Mac.

"Victoria looks like she's getting sleepy." Carolyn replied wishfully.

"I think you're right. It's time to put my little baby girl down for the rest of the afternoon." replied Mac.

"Do you mind if I do it Sarah?" pleaded Carolyn.

"No, not at all Carolyn. There will be plenty of other opportunities for me to do it. I appreciate all the assistance I can get." smiled Mac.

"You look so happy Sarah." said Carolyn.

"I am Carolyn. I've never been happier, but I am tired. You just can't imagine how much energy you spend taking care of your child." answered a happy Mac.

"It'll probably get easier. You have to remember Sarah your body is still recovering from giving birth. It has to have time to heal too." replied Carolyn.

Later that afternoon everyone was enjoying themselves sitting around outside on the back porch drinking lemonade and beer. The conversation was interesting.

"It was about time son that you've made me a grandmother." chuckled Trish.

"Come on mom, don't start now. You know that I had to wait until you were old enough for the responsibility." laughed Harm.

"Very funny son. It took you nearly five years. That's a long time to practice having a child." teased Trish.

"Yeah. You surely had enough women to practice with before you got it right." chuckled the Admiral.

"I don't know why you couldn't see what was in front of you." added Harriet.

"What was that Harriet?" asked a confused Harm.

"That you were in love with Sarah." replied Carolyn.

"And that you should get married and have kids." continued Harriet.

"What do you mean Harriet?" asked Trish who was now confused as well.

"That they waited over five years before they got married." replied an giddy Harriet.

"What makes you think that Harriet?" asked Trish.

"Mom please don't." begged Harm. "It's not something we talk about."

"They have been in denial about how they really felt about each other for years." continued Harriet.

"Harriet sweetie, the only one who didn't know how much in love they were, were you and your friends." smiled Trish.

"Mom please don't go on." pleaded Harm. Nothing good could come from this conversation, only grief.

"What's wrong Harm? Aren't you proud to be married to Sarah?" asked a hurt Trish.

"Yes I am Mom, but ... never mind go ahead and tell them if you like." replied Harm when he realized he was fighting a losing battle.

"Thank you Harmon. Harriet, they have been married for almost five years now." replied Trish smugly.

"Rabb! What is this all about?" bellowed the Admiral.

"Can't we wait and talk about it in the office Sir?" pleaded Harm.

"Okay Mr. Rabb, I'll let it go for now, but you have a lot of explaining to do when you come in Monday." bellowed the Admiral.

"Yes Sir." replied a sullen Harm.

Harriet looked at Carolyn when it finally dawned on her.

"So Sarah, when exactly did you get married?" asked Carolyn curiously.

"I think you already know the answer to that question Carolyn." replied Mac coyly.

"Was it when we threw that wedding reception for you and Harmon?" grinned Carolyn.

"Yes, somehow the two of you stumbled onto something and guessed it right back then. Though we don't know how in the world the two of you figured it out." replied Mac smiling.

"You were so happy back then Sarah. You were spending so much time with Harm and you didn't have time to be seeing anyone else. When you came back from spending Thanksgiving at his grandmother's farm even happier then you left.

Add to the fact you took two weeks leave at the same time. It all added up to one thing." stated Carolyn with enthusiasm.

"But we told you differently." said Mac.

"True, but if it's any consolation to you. You did convince us at the party that we were wrong and that you didn't get married. And you were awfully cold towards him at work for a long time at work after that." smiled Carolyn.

"We didn't want anyone to know we were married. We wanted to continue to work together. Which we wouldn't have been able to do if it was common knowledge we were married." replied Mac.

"Well you had us all fool Sarah. We only paid out on your pool five months ago." laughed Carolyn.

"Sorry to keep you in suspense but I'm sure you understand Carolyn." begged Mac.

"You told me you got married five months ago Rabb." bellowed the Admiral.

"True. We did say that, but if you look through our service records Sir, you'll see that we actually did get married 27 Dec 97. It has been there in our records all along for anyone to see.

We didn't hide the fact that we were married. We just didn't advertised the fact or say anything about getting married Sir." replied Harm.

"Tiner knew about it within three months sir. And Gunny found out we were married within two weeks of being assigned here. They both agreed not to say anything about it." continued Mac.

"I've known since I've arrived here three years ago Sir. I wanted to know everything about Commander Rabb. I've only talk about it to Gunny. I thought it was common knowledge they were married." agreed Loren.

"I guess I owe you two an apology Mr. Rabb." replied the Admiral.

"It's okay Sir. We could have been more honest with you about it, but we only wanted to continue to work together." replied Harm.

"We'll talk about it some more Monday morning Commander." bellowed the Admiral quietly.

Everyone laughed and shook their heads. They all had thought that Harm and Mac didn't realized that they loved each other. Instead it was them who hadn't realized how much they loved each other. Harm and Mac had fooled them all. They had been married five years before most of them knew.

**__**

The End


End file.
